All About Soul
by Mutant-Enemy-730
Summary: No summary would do this justice, just read it for yourself. Neo and Trinity romancey.


Okay, here's something I've never done before: a songfic! OMG, like wow! I only did this because every time I here this song, I think of Neo talking about Trinity. It is NOT Evanescence. My God, that has been way overdone. Instead, it's a song by Billy Joel. This takes place right before Reloaded (you'll understand in the second verse).  
  
~~~~~~  
  
It's All About Soul By: Billy Joel  
  
She waits for me at night, she waits for me in silence  
  
She gives me all her tenderness and takes away my pain  
  
~*~  
  
The only time Trinity and I aren't professional is in our room- and that's only at night. Day in day out, we work ourselves to the breaking point- where any movement hurts, every step screams at your brain to stop moving. And yet- a simple caress from her after a long day in the Matrix, and I feel healed.  
  
~*~  
  
And so far she hasn't run, though I swear she's had her moments  
  
She still believes in miracles while others cry in vain  
  
~*~  
  
When I've been at my lowest, all hope lost about the war ending, fearing my own abilities, in walks a leather-clad woman, blue eyes hidden behind dark glasses, believing completely in me, in us.  
  
~*~  
  
It's all about soul  
  
It's all about faith and a deeper devotion  
  
It's all about soul  
  
'Cause under the love is a stronger emotion  
  
She's got to be strong  
  
'Cause so many things getting out of control  
  
Should drive her away  
  
So why does she stay?  
  
It's all about soul  
  
~*~  
  
Every night, I hold her tightly in my arms. No words are needed to express what I feel. I show her with my actions. Every day, I become deadly in the Matrix, and yet, she still believes.  
  
~*~  
  
She turns to me sometimes and asks me what I'm dreaming  
  
And I realize I must have gone a million miles away  
  
~*~  
  
My dreams as of late show her dying. I can barely sleep, and when I wake, she always will ask gently about my dreams. I can't help stopping the pain from reaching into my soul when I don't tell her, but I'm afraid for her.  
  
~*~  
  
And I ask her how she knew to reach out for me that moment  
  
And she smiles because it's understood there are no words to say  
  
~*~  
  
It's amazing how she can always see the fear in my eyes after my nightmares. She knows it's about something bad, and I know she figures it's about her. If she only knew...  
  
~*~  
  
It's all about soul  
  
It's all about knowing what someone is feeling  
  
The woman's got soul  
  
The power of love and the power of healing  
  
This life isn't fair  
  
It's gonna get dark, it's gonna get cold  
  
You've got to be tough, but that ain't enough  
  
It's all about soul  
  
~*~  
  
There are nights when it's colder than cold. When you feel your blood freezing, and your bones aching. But then she will fold into my arms, and I suddenly feel this rush of heat. I just had to touch her; I have to kiss her...  
  
~*~  
  
There are people who have lost every trace of human kindness  
  
There are many who have fallen, there are some who still survive  
  
~*~  
  
She's told me in the dead of night after we've made love, that before me, she was unfeeling. She rebelled against the prophecy of loving me, and in doing so, became cold. I just kiss her gently and tell her, "You made it."  
  
~*~  
  
She comes to me at night and she tells me her desires  
  
And she gives me all the love I need to keep my faith alive  
  
~*~  
  
I used to believe- when I was in the Matrix I mean- that faith lies in a religion. When Trinity and I love one another silently in the night, I realize that faith lies in your heart. It always has.  
  
~*~  
  
It's all about soul  
  
It's all about joy that comes out of sorrow  
  
It's all about soul  
  
Who's standing now and who's standing tomorrow  
  
You've got to be hard  
  
Hard as the rock in that old rock 'n' roll  
  
But that's only part, you know in your heart  
  
It's all about soul  
  
~*~  
  
So here we are, close to the end of the war, and all I know, is that if I want to make it to the next day, I need Trinity by my side. Even through friends' deaths, she makes me realize how much it means to be alive.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, I'm never doing another songfic. I just thought- hey I've done practically every other type of fic, why not this type? Well, I just love this song so much that I had to do it. Tell me what you think. 


End file.
